Tag, You're It
by LittleMissPeachy
Summary: The last thing Sirius sees as he falls through the veil is Remus rushing over to Harry. The last thought that runs through his mind is "you're it, good luck." Oneshot inspired by a Tumblr post. Hints of Wolfstar.


_**Disclaimer:** The characters are not my own, but you know that. Carry on, dear reader._

_**Warnings:** Angst, canon character deaths._

_**AN:** Pairing is Wolfstar, although it is not the focus of the story. Inspired by a headcanon seen on Tumblr._

* * *

He's falling, falling, falling.

He sees Remus rushing over to Harry.

_You're it. Good luck._

That's all he has time to think before he's sinking into oblivion, and fuck if it isn't bliss. As much as he wants to be there for Harry, and as much as he loves Remus, for just a moment he feels _happy_. Maybe it's simply because he's laughing as he's sinking down into darkness. Or maybe it's because for the first time since he can remember, he doesn't have to think about painful memories. He doesn't have to feel them, reliving them over and over even though he's been out of Azkaban for about three years now and the dementors can no longer touch him.

It takes all of a moment for these thoughts to flash through his mind.

_You're it. Good luck._ And then he's gone.

* * *

It's at a small gathering of friends at the Potter home where the tradition starts.

"You look tired, James."

"Yeah." James rubs his eyes. "Lily keeps saying we need a vacation, but I feel guilty leaving Harry. And what about the Order?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "The Order can survive without you two for a week or so. And as for Harry, what do you think friends are for? You named me his Godfather for a reason, you idiot."

"And I'd love to watch Harry occasionally as well." Remus smiles.

"Me too," Peter chimes in.

James grins. "Oh you guys. You're going to make Lily so happy, which in turn will make me happy." He winks suggestively. Lily slaps him affectionately. "James!"

* * *

"James and I were called again. More Order business. It's your turn right?"

"Nah, it's Remy's turn. I was last time."

"Oh that's right." Lily pauses for a moment, her head gently shaking back and forth in the fireplace. "I keep forgetting whose turn it is."

He shakes his own head, smiling. "That's why we remember for you."

"Thanks Sirius," Lily says quietly, and he knows she doesn't mean just for remembering.

"You're welcome," he says with feeling.

She smiles, somewhat sadly, before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

James knocks on the door, three times slowly and three times quickly, their usual password. Remus answers, his hair still wet from his recent shower. He smiles at the little baby in Lily's arms. She extends Harry out to him, and James says, "You're it, good luck!"

Remus laughs and accepts the child, softly bouncing him up and down. "Be safe."

"Always."

* * *

Remus knocks on the door, breathing heavily from racing to get his stuff together. Peter answers. "Hey Remy, what's up?"

"Something big is going on. They called me in for backup." He holds out the baby in his arms. "You're it, good luck."

Peter nods and accepts the child, smiling when Harry coos gently. "Be safe."

"Always."

* * *

Three times slowly. Three times quickly.

"Peter, what's up mate?"

"James got called in while I was over visiting. Lily's already on another mission, and I'm supposed to be at work in twenty minutes." Peter held out the baby. "And since it's the full moon tonight…you're it, good luck."

Little Harry smiles when Sirius takes him. "Be safe."

"Always."

* * *

Maybe he's just a ghost.

But he isn't able to move from this place. He isn't able to interact with anyone. He's just _here_.

He doesn't know where he is, or indeed, _what_ he is. He can no longer see his body, but he's here, where ever _here_ is –

Time passes. He thinks. It feels like he's stuck in limbo. He's not a true ghost, but he hasn't moved on yet, either.

He waits.

* * *

Remus shoots another curse at Dolohov, who blocks it easily and sends another one his way. He blocks it but is unprepared for the one that comes right after.

He's falling, falling, falling.

His last thought is _you're it now, Harry. Good luck._

And then he's gone.

But he's not gone, is he?

Maybe he's just a ghost.

But he can't move from this place. He can't interaction with anyone. He's just _here_.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he's been here. Doesn't keep track.

But then he feels another presence. A _familiar_ presence. For the first time since he got here he reaches out with his mind and touches the existence of another.

And for the first time he feels at peace.

_It's time_, he thinks.

He hears Remus' reply in his mind. _Time for what?_

_To go on._

~fin~


End file.
